Thirty Minutes of Bliss
by CandyCaner
Summary: In the future, Prue and Piper realize through a photo and a spell that their love is not exactly sisterly... Lame summary; story's better


Another Prue/Piper story! :)

This one is for PruePiperforever who sort of asked for this story to happen! ;) It takes place during the "Morality Bites" episode from season two when the sisters are sent to the future to prevent Phoebe's death. I focused on the scene where Prue and Piper are at the manor looking through the book for spells to help get Phoebe out of prison. The first section is kind of from the actual episode, but I had to do a bit of changing to make it work for my story.

I hope you like it. Enjoy! :D

-------------

Prue Halliwell turned the pages of the Book of Shadows, the book of witchcraft that belonged to her and her two sisters, looking at the unusual spells that were written inside the book. She took note of how the some of the pages' corners had been folded down - to be marked? She notified her sister Piper of this, "Some of these pages are marked." Piper, whom had been standing and pacing around the room in a flustered manner, turned to eye her older sister and the large object in front of her. "The top corners are turned down," Prue explained, "and all of them are new spells."

The beginning of their day had been relatively normal (compared to other mornings the new witches had woken up to) until the other Halliwell sister, Phoebe, had a premonition of being executed a decade later than their present time. Determined to find out the reason why, the Charmed Ones casted a spell hoping to watch their older selves and figure out why Phoebe was destined to burn alive. However, the spell hadn't worked the way they'd wanted; the sisters were unable to watch themselves react and resolve, for they had to figure out the reason ias/i their future selves.

Piper had found out that she was happily married to Leo, though they were now going through a divorce, and that she and Leo had a daughter, Melinda. Prue, whom used to be dark-haired was now very blonde, owned Bucklands and was very successful, but didn't have any kind of love life. And Phoebe was stuck in jail, waiting for her sisters to rescue her from her imprisonment.

The words "new spells" caught Piper's attention. "Such as?" she inquired to her older sibling.

"Like here's a spell to create a door, one to induce slumber, a glamour to change one's appearance. Some of them have these little baggies attached." She held up one of the small purple bags and set it on the table.

Piper grabbed one of the baggies and walked around the table, examining the purple item. "Must be potions of some kind," she murmured.

Prue turned more pages and grew even more surprised. "There's more of them!" she exclaimed. "One to create money, to bend someone's will, to erase a memory, a binding spell."

"A binding spell?" Piper wondered aloud.

"Maybe they're for breaking Phoebe out... But I still don't understand why we - or our future selves, I guess - would create some of these. They're obviously taunting personal gain."

Piper nodded absentmindedly at Prue's words. She rotated the small bag in her palm, thinking about the binding spell. Was it meant for Melinda, for her protection? Had future-Piper decided that it would be too dangerous for her daughter to have active powers, especially in a time where witches were being burned at the stake for using their magic, so she would have to berid them for, possibly, years? Her jaw tightened as emotion flooded inside of her.

While Piper consulted this issue silently to herself, Prue flipped more pages inside the Book of Shadows. There were still pages with descriptions of demons and how to vanquish them, but much more of the pages had been filled with personal gain spells instead. Prue shook her head in disbelief at how selfish the future Charmed Ones seemed to be based on the book.

Once she reached toward the end, her hand flew up to her mouth to keep her gasp from escaping. A picture of Piper was placed between two pages. A picture of Piper, sitting on the edge of a bed, her legs crossed over one another, with her dark brown hair flowing down her back, dressed in lacy undergarments that Piper, teasingly, started to slip off of her body. The picture was in black and white and inside one of the Halliwell bedrooms, and it was obvious to Prue about who had taken the photograph: Prue did.

'Oh god,' she thought to herself, her eyes fixed on the image and unable to look away. 'Why would this even be in here? Why would I take such a picture of... of... my own sister?!' Her mind raced as she hoped that some kind of answer would form before Piper noticed the photo.

Prue took note of how the left strap of Piper's bra was already hanging off of the witch's shoulder, and how Piper's right hand grasped the right strap, ready to let that one be loose, as well. If Prue had just taken the picture seconds later, both straps would've fallen down and Piper's soft... milky...

Shaking her head, Prue forced herself to look away from the visual. Her eyes moved to the pages in the book that the image had been squeezed between. The left page was blank, while the right had yet another spell that the future Charmed Ones must've written. "Thirty Minutes of Bliss Spell" it read at the top, the words in beautiful calligraphy writing and rose red ink. There was no description attached; only the spell.

_Let no human see this event  
Let no demon afflict torment  
Let no pain be sent to us  
Let our love be known only to us  
Let time be frozen for thirty minutes  
And let us live in this moment of bliss_

"Whatcha lookin' at, Prue?" Piper asked, making Prue jump. Piper was standing over her, the wooden coffee table the only barrier between them.

"Uhm..." Prue hummed, her mouth unable to make coherent words. She hadn't realized that the sexy yet very inappropriate photograph of Piper was still in her hand until someone took it away. That's when her brain overcame her disconnection and ordered her speak. "No, Piper, wait!" she yelled, trying to snatch the piece of art back, but it was too late.

The purple bag that Piper had been holding fell onto the rug below. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as both hands shook with the image. "Wh-where'd you find this?" she whispered, barely loud enough for Prue to hear.

"It was in the book," Prue said, watching Piper's face contort from shock to confusion. "I think I took it, Piper."

Piper looked at Prue, whom looked back with honesty. "It must've been for... for an assignment or something, right?" Piper offered as she looked back to the visual, trying to make sense out of this. "We wouldn't have done this for... _personal_ reasons!" Then she looked back to her sister, feeling less confident when Prue shook her head. "Would we?" she said, almost sounding like a whimper.

"I know it seems very hard to believe now..." Prue began slowly, "but, if you think about it, it kind of makes sense."

Piper stared up at the ceiling, shaking her head at Prue's craziness.

"No, Piper, listen to me!" Prue ordered quickly. Piper sighed and peered into her sister's eyes. "We were both hurting, okay? With Phoebe being accused of killing a man and about to be put to death. With my lack of any personal relationships out of work. With your divorce," Prue listed off the issues, her own heart tingling with a heavy ache. "How were we going to get through those things... if we didn't have someone to help us make it through?"

By the look on her face, Prue thought that Piper was slowly becoming more and more convinced.

"Now, I'm sure this isn't the precise reason, but I - my future self, I mean - must've enjoyed the idea of having the book inside my office at Bucklands... for reasons you can see."

Piper's face flushed a soft shade of crimson. "Prue, you don't know that--"

"Don't I?" Prue challenged. "I can see how boring my life has become, Piper. No relationship, no love, and, certainly, no sex! The closest thing I might've had was hidden in the Book of Shadows: you." Prue could picture herself in her office, locking the door after a long day of auctions and countless paperwork that she probably hadn't even finished, taking the book out of the safe, finding the picture of Piper...

She grew very hot.

"It's hard to take in," Piper whispered. She couldn't deny that she was jealous of her older sister's beauty and how she could easily get any man she wanted, but to know that Prue - future or not - wanted _her_, her own sister... Piper wasn't sure what the new feeling inside her stomach was. Guilt? Anxiety? Denial?

Arousal?

Swallowing the knot that was caught in her esophagus, Piper asked, "Is this all you found?"

"No," Prue sighed, her head slouching to the spell. "The picture was placed next to this page."

Piper, with the picture clutched in her hand, walked around the table near Prue. Subconsciously, Prue scooted herself over to make room for Piper to sit, but regretted that decision once Piper had taken the seat. The sweet, delicate aroma of Piper's hair and skin arose, absorbing into Prue's nose like a poisonous gas, and all she could do was fight the growing desire to leap upon her sister and take her right then and there. She ground on her teeth and shut her eyes, controlling herself as best she could.

"'Thirty Minutes of Bliss Spell'?" Piper questioned quietly.

Her voice forced Prue to open her eyes and glance in her direction. With her head still facing down, when turned, her green eyes positioned themselves right on Piper's chest, the white fabric of her shirt pulsing slowly as her younger sister breathed. Each breath seemed to get a little faster, and her breasts were pushing out further.

"There's no description," Piper muttered to herself, oblivious to Prue's stare. "Only the spell."

"Say it with me, Piper." Prue's voice was low and hoarse, alarming Piper at first. "Let's say the spell."

"But Leo--"

"He'll be soon," Prue interrupted, "but the spell freezes time on everything but the two lovers who cast the spell." Prue watched the worry wither from Piper's brown irises, and her long, pale neck swallow the fright. Prue's body shifted so close to Piper that Prue's breath was right along her neck. The elder sister's blonde hair fell over Piper's shoulder as she whispered, "Ready?"

Shivers ran down the younger woman's spine, her eyes nearly rolling back as the arousal inside her quivered for release. "Ready," she breathed back, locking eyes with her sister.

Together the turned to the book and recited the verse.

_Let no human see this event  
Let no demon afflict torment  
Let no pain be sent to us  
Let our love be known only to us  
Let time be frozen for thirty minutes  
And let us live in this moment of bliss_

When the sisters finished the stanza, they looked around the house, searching for something to move or make noise, yet it was absolutely silent and still.

Prue stood from the couch, while Piper stayed, and walked to the open window, noticing that cars in the center of the street that should've been moving were stuck in place, as if parked. People that were passing by the house were frozen, one foot in midair and the other on the ground. All was tranquil outside and inside the manor.

"It worked," Prue said to Piper, a smile gracing her lips. Piper's eyes lit up in incredulousness. Prue strode back over to the couch and told Piper to lie back on the couch. The brunette did as she was told, letting her head rest on the arm. "Perfect," Prue whispered, her smile broadening. Prue sat on the couch before slinking over the other woman's body, capturing her lips in a passionate hold. Piper moaned, startling Prue, for it was the only sound that she could hear. Piper's hands tangled in Prue's hair, encouraging her to kiss her deeper. With easy access, Prue's tongue penetrated into Piper's mouth, tasting her as though she were the only thing Prue'd ever desired.

Prue's hands undid the buttons of Piper's blouse quickly but smoothly, making Piper almost unaware of the slick movement. Using her power, Prue removed the apparel from her sister's arms and let it fall to the floor. "Oh!" Piper gasped when Prue moved from her mouth to her jaw, suckling on her precious skin. The older witch's hands caressed the undergarment that hid Piper's chest, cupping and squeezing the mounds with just enough pressure to make Piper moan and plead for more. Prue's mouth had moved to Piper's neck, gingerly loving it with butterfly kisses. Her hands roamed behind Piper's back and unclasped her bra, revealing Piper's lucious breasts.

"Oh, Piper," Prue purred, kissing along her collar bone and down to the valley nestled between her sister's two mounds. "God, you're beautiful," she murmured, then took one of Piper's pink nipples into her mouth, glazing it with saliva.

Between ragged breaths, Piper moaned, "Prue... oh, Prue... oh..." She raked her hands through her own hair; the intense passion that coursed inside her overpowered the pain of her nails digging into her flesh. "Don't stop..." she pled.

Prue sucked on the other nub, rubbing the piece between her tongue and teeth. She trailed down to Piper's pants, discarding them swiftly onto the floor as well. Prue rubbed two fingers along Piper's underwear, feeling the extreme heat and wetness that was hidden behind the cloth.

Whimpering loudly, Piper begged, "Prue, please don't tease me! I'm so close already!"

Laughing under her breath to not upset Piper, Prue kissed Piper's inner thighs, coming closer and closer to Piper's soaking pussy. She pulled down the barrier between them and was intoxicated with Piper's arousal. "Mmm, Piper," Prue moaned, unable to control her tongue as it licked along her damp slit.

Piper's body arched off of the cushioning in ecstasy, a cry of bliss filling the silent room. "Oh, ohh, Prue, yes! Yes!"

The older witch lapped at her younger sister's folds, craving each taste after taste as though she could never get enough. While her tongue moved to tease Piper's throbbing clit, which she enjoyed very much, Prue thrusted two fingers into Piper's wetness, stroking the walls of Piper gently.

Piper's hips moved closer and closer to Prue's face and hand, urging her to move faster and deeper. "Prue... Prue... harder, please! Unh..." she grunted, feeling Prue add another finger inside her. "Mmph... ohh!"

Prue's tongue flicked the sensitive organ rapidly as her fingers slipped in and out of her sister. "I-I'm... almost there!" Piper cried, the inferno of lust erupting inside of her. Piper's hands cupped her own breasts, kneading them with her fingers. She felt Prue bite delicately on her clit. Prue's fingers penetrated faster and harder, hitting Piper exactly where she was most tender. "Ohhh, ohh! Prue... Prue! Just a little more! Oh, yeah... Ohh!"

Wave among wave of pleasure pushed Piper to a powerful orgasm, leaving her whole body limp. Her fingers grazed through her brunette hair; her eyes rolled back during her moment of bliss. She let out a satisfied sigh and finally reopened her eyes, grinning broadly at the scene in front of her.

Her older sister, completely nude, was leaning against the pink wall of the room, her hands shielding her well-rounded breasts. The brilliant smirk that Prue often bore was present as she looked at her sister, gleaming with pride. "Good?" Prue asked, her head slightly angled.

"Mmm..." Piper moaned, pushing herself off of the couch. "Fantastic," she cooed, strutting toward Prue, her eyes twinkling with lust.

"I'm glad," Prue said, her voice husky and low again as Piper's body pressed into hers. Piper's hot, moist skin turned Prue on even more as it clung to her like a leech. The younger witch's lips clashed with Prue's, wrapping their tongues together immediately. As Prue moaned into her sister's throat, Piper let her hands roam down Prue's sides, feeling every inch of her flesh with her nails. She grasped Prue's buttocks, giving it a playful squeeze, then twisted her wrists to the front side of her elder sister, stroking along Prue's inner thighs.

Prue groaned and tossed her head back into the wall, relieving Piper's lips. The smell and feel of her wetness was growing thicker with each touch. "Piper, please..." she begged to Piper, whom was nearly stunned to hear her on-top-of-the-world, everyone-bows-to-me sister actually pleading for sweet release.

"You like that, Prue?" she asked, grinning with a sense of achievement. Caressing along Prue's sacred spot seemed to make her sister crazy, Piper noted, because Prue's hands were scraping the pink walls so hard that it seemed to break under her nails. Her future self would definitely be pissed about that later, but, right now, it only excited Piper more.

"Don't fucking tan-tantalize me, Piper," Prue growled, her breathing getting rougher and sexier by the second.

"Or what?" Piper continued to tease Prue by inserting the tip of her middle finger between the blonde's folds, circling the entrance of the warm canal.

Prue moaned and muttered something dirty that Piper had to giggle at. Piper planted small kisses upon Prue's neck, then, after each kiss, she would push her finger further into Prue. "Fuck, Piper!" Prue cried, her head flying back into its original position.

The brunette chuckled into Prue's collar bone. "Again?" She could hear Prue's jaw clench in frustration. "I wanted to fuck you first before me again," she said quietly to Prue's face before kissing her deeply. During their passionate lock, Piper thrusted her finger farther into Prue, then added another. Prue pulled away and cried out, her eyes shut tight. Her hips moved to Piper's hand, urging her to progress, which she did. Though her pace was much slower than Prue would've liked, each thrust made the pressure inside Prue's stomach expand and tighten, building up to her orgasm.

As she fingered Prue slowly, she bent down to take one Prue's pert nipples into her mouth, sucking on it like a nursing infant. "Oh, god, Piper..." Prue moaned, her body shaking beneath her sister. "Faster, please!" she pled as her fingernails dug into Piper's shoulders.

She moved her fingers faster, plunging them into Prue's wet pussy in smooth, quick motions. Her thumb rubbed against Prue's clit, adding friction and pressure that made Prue's cries even more loud and desperate for release. "Come on, Prue..." Piper pressed, flicking the opposite nipple with her tongue.

"Ohh! Uhh!" Prue screamed, her mind spinning. "I'm... I'm-- Oh, fuck!"

Piper smirked as she hit Prue's g-spot with her fingertips. Teasingly, she pulled out the digits and then thrust them back in, hitting the same place and causing an even louder uproar from the older witch.

"Oh, oh, Piper... More, please, more!"

The younger woman obliged; she pumped her fingers in and out, sending her sister into a sweet state of passion and desire, and making Prue's scream her loudest yet as she orgasmed, her body shaking with relief.

Piper lapped at Prue's thighs, then suckled on her own hand before smiling serenely up at Prue, whom was sulking in the moment of euphoria. Sighing with content, Prue looked down at her sister and grinned back. She lifted the brunette's chin so that she rose up to meet Prue's face, then kissed her tenderly. "That was perfect," she murmured, locking her eyes on Piper's.

"I know, wasn't I?" Piper smirked, her thumb grazing over Prue's heated cheek.

Prue chuckled, "Yes." She leaned in for another kiss, this one much more rough and needy. Piper groaned, twisting her fingers into the older woman's blonde mane. Knowing that the spell would be close to an end, the thirty minutes nearly over, Prue used her telekinesis to move the couch over to them, and pushed Piper onto the cushioning. Noticing the look of shock on her sister's face, Prue explained simply, "We're running out of time."

"So you moved the--" Piper began, her tone becoming impassioned, but Prue'd already climbed on top of her and had placed herself right next to Piper's pussy, rubbing slowly. A shuddering gasp fled Piper's open mouth and she cried out her sister's name.

Grinding faster, Prue heard herself gasp as well. Their clits collided, and both sisters moaned loudly, their breaths short and ragged.

"Harder, Prue," Piper urged breathlessly, her nails digging into Prue's back as she pulled her sister's body closer to her own to apply greater pressure.

Using all of her effort, Prue forced herself into Piper, their bodies fusing together as one. Prue's lips took Piper's into a passionate hold, and her hands locked with her sister's. Their breasts and bellies pushed together. Piper's hips jolted forward, her wet pussy slick with Prue's juices and her own. They moaned and cried into each other's mouths, the only noises that were heard in the whole city, maybe even the whole state, and the sound of each other's feverish cries made their climaxes grow even closer.

Finally, both sister's came, panting, sweating, and smiling with extreme happiness. Prue's body relaxed, and she rested her head upon Piper's chest, listening to the rhythm of Piper's heart.

"That was... the best... thirty minutes... of my life," Piper said, and though she sounded exhausted, she also sounded deeply satisfied, Prue noted.

"I'm glad I was part of it," Prue mumbled against Piper's chest. She turned her head to kiss the soft, damp skin at the base of Piper's breast, and then looked up at her sibling, a broad grin upon her face once more. "I don't think the spell has worn out yet," she said lowly, her smile gleaming with white teeth.

Just then, the clock ticked, the wind blew through the open window, the blare of a car horn rang, the soft thuds of footsteps and murmurs of people buzzed from outside, and there seemed to be so much noise that both sister's almost grimaced.

"Never mind," Prue said sadly, pecking at Piper's skin again.

"We have to get up," Piper replied, her voice full of regret, "Leo will be here soon."

The sisters stood from the couch, reclothed themselves, replaced the moved furniture to their previous spots, and resumed their former positions. Prue sat on the couch, her eyes moving to the open book to the recent spell that she and Piper had just cast. When she glanced up, she saw Piper's eyes, realizing that she had been looking at the same page with the same calligraphy and same stanza as she had been gazing at. All Prue could think about was the feel of Piper's skin, and the beautiful way she cried Prue's name when she was wrapped in desire.

Then both sisters' eyes darted away from one another and to the entranceway where Leo stood. Prue used her power to quickly flip the pages of the book to a different page that she didn't even remember looking at. Piper straightened herself and cleared her throat, looking to the floor. "Perfect timing," she said quickly, and glanced at Prue, both of them sharing the same look of desperation as they wished that the thirty minutes they had just shared would lengthen into a lifetime.

-----------

Please review! :)


End file.
